11:11
by ipodder
Summary: ‘You guys can’t see me like this. I’m vulnerable and I shouldn’t be. I’m Brooke Davis, Brooke Penelope Davis, the owner of Clos’ over Bro’s for fuck’s sake! You can’t see me like this, I didn’t want this to happen.' One-shot/post Angie's departure.


As soon as she hears the door slam shut, she tears off the mask that has been plastered on her face

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Enjoy and please leave a review!**

As soon as she hears the door slam shut, she tears off the mask that has been plastered on her face. Not caring for once about how her shiny brunette hair looks, or how tragic her face may seem with the thick mascara running down on her face. She looks like the poster child for broken dolls, and she feels fake, and used and shattered. The toys are still cluttered around the house, leaving broken memories of the baby girl. For the first time, she actually prays for any sort of heart wrenching scream, an irritated shriek that usually travels from the mouth of that little angel. She closes her eyes as the clock turns 11:11 and makes a wish, that somehow this has been a terrible nightmare, and prays that when the clock turns 11:12, baby Angie will magically appear on her lap, looking at her with those gorgeous moon beam eyes.

11:12 came and Brooke Davis opens her eyes, all she can see is a tear stained pillow on her lap. Her lips quiver and she thinks she's never cried this hard before. Sobs overtake her body, and she feels numb. The vibrations of each sob sends her body in a spasm and she trembles slightly, her right hand clutching her heart, attempting to guard it. But she knows it's too late, if the room wasn't clouded by sounds of the stereo, playing some crap she couldn't care less about, she would have surely heard the sounds of each fragment of her heart breaking into small pieces.

Brooke finally calms down, but her body is still shaking slightly. Her eyes wander around the room, scanning for anything to help numb her pain. Her first thought is painkillers, but she shakes her head in disgust for even having that thought. Her eyes turn towards the bar that previously served as Peyton Sawyer's comfort blanket, _now this is a normal way to drown my sorrows, a couple of drinks can't hurt, right?_ A couple of drinks turned into a whole bottle of vodka, then a few glasses of champagne and one, or maybe two glasses of wine. Brooke hasn't drank this much in a long while, and back then it was usually for fun, but tonight, the drinks were mixed with deep rooted sorrows and it had a whole different effect on her. Brooke finally wolfed down her final glass of wine, her head suddenly feels numb, and her lips start to quiver again. She can't breathe, and she instantly feels terrified. The room began to spin around, and as Brooke spun, images of her and Angie rotated in her head, she can almost hear the girl's giggles of delight, and suddenly she feels sick. Brooke makes her way to the couch and tried to lie down, forcing herself to ignore the constant pain in her head, her body and her heart. She couldn't take it anymore and finally walked over to the centre of the room, where a near finished bottle of wine lay, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and took a large gulp.

Lucas was being Lucas, was worried about Brooke. He called Haley and told her that he wanted to go check up on the gorgeous brunette one more time, Haley, being Haley, wanted to go with him, and Nathan being Nathan offered to go with her. Peyton decided it was time to head home, and if by chance, the four young adults found themselves staring at the Davis/Sawyer front door. Peyton was blushing and Lucas didn't dare look at her, _put everything aside and concentrate on Brooke tonight_, Haley warned the pair through her glare. Peyton gave a small nod and twisted her key into the lock, half expecting her best friend to be sitting tearfully on the couch.

Boy, were they in for a shock.

Bottles were scattered everywhere, Brooke Davis sat hopelessly on the floor, directly facing her friends. Her hand was clutching a wine bottle that looked suspiciously empty. Her eyes were watering, and she looked as if she was staring right through them, her headache has multiplied and she is seriously terrified.

'Brooke, ' Peyton uttered. Haley's eyes had watered and she realizes that she has been neglecting her bubbly friend. Nathan placed his strong arms around his wife, shielding her from the pain.

Lucas wanted to scream, he wanted to kick Brooke senseless, and then hold her, and maybe even bring baby Angie back for her, even if he might get arrested for kidnapping, he didn't give a fuck.

Brooke lifted her body up, and stumbled to her friends. The normal Brooke may try to plant a sloppy kiss on one of her guy friends, maybe smack Peyton playfully and launch into a humiliating version of _sexyback_, or _sexybrooke_ as she sometimes does. But this Brooke was different. She stopped and stood right infront of her heart broken friends. She opened her mouth to speak

'She's gone.'

Peyton, having just realized that baby Angie has gone back to her family, dropped her head in shame and reached over to slap Brooke in the face. Brooke stumbled slightly and Peyton eloped her into the fiercest hug anyone could ever give. The brunette sobbed hysterically into Peyton's shoulder, her body shaking violently once more.

'Luke, I'm sorry. I know you told me to be strong, but I can't. Okay? She's gone, gone, back with her fucking family, her happy family.' Brooke sobbed. It was that moment when the rest of the group realized that Lucas was there to guide her through this. Peyton felt a jab in her heart, but realized that her hurt/jealousy wasn't worth it right now.

Brooke pushed her friend away and stumbled a few steps back.

'You guys can't see me like this. I'm vulnerable and I shouldn't be. I'm Brooke Davis, Brooke Penelope Davis, the owner of Clo's over Bro's for fuck's sake! You can't see me like this, I didn't want this to happen.' She repeats, her raspy voice almost completely gone, the vodka finally reaching her throat, making it burn.

Peyton just takes another step towards Brooke and hugs her again, Brooke tried to fight the skinnier blonde off, but with Nathan's strong build now covering her weaker one, she finally stops fighting and collapses into their embrace.

'Come back baby, come back,' Brooke whispers. Her cries slightly getting weaker and her breathing is back to nomal. Peyton rubs her hair soothingly and Lucas, having just recovered from his alcoholic state, has brought a trash can to be placed on her side. Brooke looks completely broken and shattered. Peyton doesn't think she is strong enough to do this alone, and silently begs her friends to stay the night.

That night, all five of them lay together in the living room. Brooke's constant vomiting disturbing them from deep sleep. Around 3 or 4 am, when she has finally got all the booze out of her system, she snuggles in between Nathan and Haley, draping her arms across the couple.

She drools slightly and Peyton tries to hide a smirk.

'I love you guys, you're the best. Brooke Davis doesn't know what she'll do without her buddy buddies.'

And with that sentence, came a slight smile from the four friends.

Maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out alright.

As the gang sleep throughout the early morning, their heads were consumed with one thing only.

They were all praying for another 11:11 miracle.


End file.
